1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turntable device of a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a turntable device of a microwave oven capable of uniformly heating food items by making the food item received in a cabinet rotated and linearly and reciprocally moved.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a microwave oven in accordance with a conventional art and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of a turntable device of the microwave oven in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional microwave oven includes a cabinet 110 having a cavity 102 in which a food item is received, a magnetron 104 installed at one side in the cabinet 110 and generating microwave supplied into the cavity 102, a high voltage generator 106 for supplying a high voltage to the magnetron 104, and a turntable 108 installed to be rotated and movable linearly and reciprocally on the bottom surface of the cabinet 110, on which the foot item is placed.
At an upper portion, there are provided a waveguide 112 for guiding microwave generated from the magnetron 104 to the cavity 102, and a stirrer fan 116 for uniformly irradiating the microwave emitted from the waveguide 112 to the cavity 102.
The turntable 108 includes a tray 120 rotatably disposed on the bottom of the cabinet 110, a rotator ring 122 disposed between the tray 120 and the bottom surface of the cabinet 110 and rotatably supporting the tray 120, and a motor 124 installed at a lower side of the cabinet 110 and having a rotational shaft connected with the tray 120 to rotate the tray 120.
In the turntable 108 of the conventional microwave oven, when the motor 124 is driven, the tray 120 is rotatably moved. Then, the food item placed on the tray 120 is also rotated and heated by microwave.
However, the turntable device of the conventional microwave oven makes only the rotational movement, the food item cannot be uniformly heated.